


Flickering Candle

by page1229



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Anal Sex, Angst, M/M, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-26
Updated: 2015-10-26
Packaged: 2018-04-28 05:38:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5079874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/page1229/pseuds/page1229
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>That night was a mistake but Kalluto wanted Gon too much to care.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Flickering Candle

**Author's Note:**

> Huge KalluGon shipper but I honestly could not think of a one shot that would not have feels.

Kalluto's teeth sank into his pillow, muffling the whimpers and moans he had longed to unleash but he was too timid to let them loose. Callused hands gripped his hips, attached to suntanned, beefy arms leading to a very desperate Gon Freecss.

"Gon..." the young spider groaned. "I'm close..."

"Al-Almost," the hunter answered. His pelvis picked up the pace, ramming into Kalluto's anus like a jackhammer.

Kalluto adjusted his position, raising his rear to give Gon more leverage, when he felt the older man's dick hit his prostate. Kalluto cried out, forgetting the pillow he had already torn with his teeth and nails.

"GON! RIGHT THERE! OH GOD! DON'T STOP!" Every part of his body was shaking and he was letting out all his hidden desires. Moaning was not enough anymore. He needed to be loud, to let his voice bounce against and go through the walls of his apartment. His neighbors could probably hear him, but the young man did not care. "OH GON! KEEP GOING!"

Hearing Kalluto shout awoke a beast inside Gon; his thrusts became more rough, causing the entire bedframe to shake. He never would have imagined someone as quiet as Kalluto would become so vocal in bed. Gon pressed his chest against Kalluto's back, reaching around for the spider's member to pump. His hand motions were jerky but his touch alone caused Kalluto to ejaculate all over the bed sheets, crying out Gon's name as he did so.

Gon's own orgasm came soon after. "K-Killua!"

The man under him froze but Gon kept moving, depositing his semen inside. When Gon was finally spent, he collapsed next to Kalluto, oblivious to the change in his lover's countenance.

"Gon?"

"Yeah?" the man gasped for air.

"Do you know what you just said?"

"Umm," his brain was still hazy from the alcohol and sex. "Not really. What did I say?"

Kalluto climbed off the bed and walked into the bathroom.

"Kalluto?" Gon propped himself on his elbows and stared at the bathroom door. "What did I say?" All he heard was the shower turn on.

The shower was freezing before Kalluto turned the hot water on. He needed to feel numb first. His silky hair covered his face, the water hiding the tears streaming down his cheeks.

'Of course,' he thought. 'He would never forget about Killua. Why would he? I'm nothing compared to him.'

Hooking up with Gon during a New Year's Eve party was a bad idea and Kalluto knew it. He could not stop himself from smiling at the hunter's jokes and stories, drinking just as much as he did but not being affected like Gon was. The alcohol was still in Kalluto's system but it had been like he was drinking plain water.

When Gon started full on flirting, playing with Kalluto's hair, complimenting him, he wanted to believe it was all true. That Gon was attracted to him. Before long, Kalluto suggested continuing their conversation back at his apartment, away from Gon's friends and Killua.

'Killua.'

He could not stop the tears and when he took a breath, it was ragged. His exhale was a full sobbing. Killua was the one sibling Kalluto had desperately wanted to talk to and spend time with. But when it came to Gon, Kalluto had become jealous. He realized his feelings for Gon before the party but knew Killua already had Gon wrapped around his little finger. Gon adored Killua and Killua loved Gon.

Or did. Their time together was over but Gon still looked at Killua with deep reverence. Kalluto had foolishly believed he could make Gon look at him the same way.

'I was a fool.' His sobbing did not cease; it raked up and down his body, causing him to convulse. He curled up on the shower floor, crying into his knees. 'Gon will never be mine.' It was selfish but Kalluto did not care. He wanted that light for himself. He had been in the dark for too long.

Familiar arms wrapped around his waist, a sharp chin resting on his shoulder.

"I'm sorry," Gon whispered. "Whatever it was, I'm sorry." Kalluto continued to cry until the hot water ran out, Gon still holding him.

The next morning, Gon had disappeared before the sunrise.

**Author's Note:**

> Read and review is much appreciated. Especially since this is the first time I've posted any of my smut (no matter how light it was).


End file.
